rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 41
Lei, Teer, Ephemera, and Plosi attempt to reach Bromwich to meet back up with the missing Kiono. Session Summary The party approaches Jin-Ri in hopes of having her teleport them to Bromwich to retrieve Kiono. Dorianus and Dort have arrived in hopes of undergoing the procedure to remove the glowworm from Dort. Jin-Ri provides the party with the teleportation circle for her tower, then attempts to teleport them. The party takes a significant amount of damage, causing a failed death save for Lei and Plosi. They land in a very deep snow bank, and are brought back via potions. They landed before the cave of a white dragon. After a moment of tension, Voluthrasz and Akaros perform a draconic high five and Akaros updates the other dragon about the situation regarding Nox. Voluthrasz allowed them passage down the mountain. The party took a short rest before continuing on toward Bromwich. After several hours of travel, they were found by guards. Plosi and Lei perhaps successfully informed them that they were fur traders who had made horrible decisions and ended up stranded near Bromwich. The guard took them directly to Varren to determine what to do with them. Varren dismissed them entirely without looking at them, and the party fled to Borfus Millhew's house. There, they once again contacted Kiono via the sending stones, but it was Kitano who answered. The party agreed to attempt to meet Kitano somewhere out in the woods outside of Bromwich in order to join back up with Kiono. They discovered that the town was on lockdown for the foreseeable future due to the sudden appearance of Barovia nearby, making escaping difficult. Teer cast Fly on himself and Lei, and the party, Teer carrying Plosi, flew straight into the air, out of sight of the guards. They returned to land near some tracks in the snow outside town. They encountered Kitano, and spoke with him for a time. He observed that the asteroid destroying the planet would be unmethodical, and therefore not satisfactory for his purposes. He stated that Lei was too inwardly focused to matter, Teer simply needed to be needed, and therefore they are not exactly a hindrance to Kiono. He declared his intention to speak with Concludion to discuss plans concerning their future plans, and Lei attempted and failed to deceive him about Concludion's present location. He then left to rejoin Kiono, saying he would return once Kiono had finished her rest. The party climbed nearby trees to wait. Kitano woke Kiono after midnight. They had a brief discussion about the nature of Kitano's clone, and Kiono expressed interest in giving something to the real Kitano. Her rest completed, they rejoined the others in the woods outside Bromwich and discussed their plans. They discussed the potential of killing Varren that night while his general Anguish is away. They eventually decided it was too dangerous pursue that avenue and teleported to Wolis immediately. Before leaving, Kitano left Varren's war journal with Kiono. The party teleported directly into Izora's bedroom on accident. The party completed a long rest before acquiring transportation to meet Concludion between Eddelton and Wolis. Teer and Kiono did some pricing on transport to Eddelton and beyond to the ritual site to beat Varren there. On their way back to the Burnett estate, they stopped by Life is Pain. Xelbari was distraught over his missing sister, distractedly making bunny tracks adjacent ice cream at their request. More information is provided concerning the missing Belxari, though nothing specific. Kiono left a bowl of the ice cream for Xelbari and the pair returned to the Burnett estate to further discuss their options. NPCs * Jin-Ri * Dorianus * Dort * Noog (mentioned) * Voluthrasz * Nox (mentioned) * Kitano * Izora Burnett (mentioned) * Sylmore Burnett (mentioned) * Azaria Burnett * Xelbari Items Gained * White half-plate (left behind shortly after obtaining) * Longsword (left behind shortly after obtaining) * Kiteshield (left behind shortly after obtaining) * Cloak (worn by Teer) * 47g 18s 9c * 5 lbs. bunny tracks adjacent ice cream (consumed during OOS ice cream party)